


dancing's not a crime (unless you do it without me)

by sconekitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconekitty/pseuds/sconekitty
Summary: “But it’s raining,” Ryuji whined.“The store is just down the street. It won’t be that bad.”“Easy for you to say! I had to run from the station to avoid getting soaked!”“I have a solution for that.” Akira got up and walked over to a box near the stairs.“If you say ‘just take an umbrella’, I swear-”





	dancing's not a crime (unless you do it without me)

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for tiffycat/tiffy!

“This rain just won’t let up, huh…” Sojiro muttered to himself, putting away a bag of coffee beans.

“Still?” Akira wondered. He was only in Tokyo for a few days and hoped that the weather would be decent enough, but it seemed nature had other plans. As he was setting down the pot he was washing to peek, he heard the bell above the door jingle.

“Yo. Still working, I take it?” Right. Ryuji had texted him earlier in the day saying he was coming over.

“Just finishing up a few dishes,” Akira called out. “Go on up, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Gotcha.”

After Ryuji disappeared to the attic, Sojiro walked to where Akira was busy with dishes, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I can handle it from here. Don’t go too crazy after I lock up.”

“So you’re saying Ryuji and I _shouldn’t_ burn down the shop?” Akira joked, turning off the sink.

“Maybe I’ll have you close up after all…”

“Too late, no take backs!” Akira yelled as he hung up his apron and ran to the stairs. On his way upstairs, he caught Morgana walking down. “It’s raining, you know.”

“I know, I’m just following the chief home,” he meowed. “Thought you two wanted some alone time. Plus, Ryuji’s so loud.”

Akira let out a small sigh at the last statement. Though the two got along better now, they still had their fair share of bickering. “Just don’t let yourself get too soaked out there otherwise Sojiro might not even let you in.” Morgana made a small huffing noise as he left.

Once he got up to the attic, Ryuji was already absorbed in a round of Punch Ouch. Akira decided to quietly settle in on the floor next to him, doing his best not to disturb.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think, ya know,” Ryuji commented as he finished the match.

“Maybe not to you, but I bet the Shadows would say otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a big scary Phantom Thief, I know.” Even through the sarcastic remark, Ryuji was smiling.

“You love me and you know it.”

“Damn right I do.” Ryuji leaned over and gave Akira a small peck on the cheek. “Oh yeah, I saw you rented the next season of The Running Dead. Did you wanna watch it today?”

“Sure. Should we get snacks before we settle in? I ate the last of the chips I had up here yesterday.”

“But it’s raining,” Ryuji whined.

“The store is just down the street. It won’t be that bad.”

“Easy for _you_ to say! I had to run from the station to avoid getting soaked!”

“I have a solution for that.” Akira got up and walked over to a box near the stairs.

“If you say ‘just take an umbrella’, I _swear-_ ” Ryuji was cut off by the sound of crinkling plastic.

“I was going to suggest this,” the dark-haired teen said, holding up a see-through yellow rain poncho.

“There is no effin’ way I’m putting that thing on! I’d rather just get rained on. Why do you even have that anyway?”

Akira shrugged. “I bought it after I lost my umbrella just in case and forgot about it until now.” He threw the poncho back into the box he dug it up from. “We can just use the spare umbrella Sojiro left downstairs anyway so it’s not like I have much use for it.”

“You coulda said that earlier! Here I was thinkin’ we had no umbrella to use at all.”

“I was curious to see if I could convince you to wear that first. Shall we get going?”

Ryuji stood up, stretching in the process. “Yeah. The sooner we’re back, the sooner we don’t have to go out in the rain again.”

“It’s probably not even that bad,” Akira argued. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, he confirmed that the rain was starting to lighten up a bit. “See?”

Ryuji grabbed the umbrella propped up against the counter. “You’re right, but let’s go now in case it starts raining more again.”

The two set off down the street, barely fitting under the shared umbrella. Once they got to the supermarket, they split off, Akira on a mission to find instant noodles while Ryuji filled a basket with various chips and sodas. It didn’t take long for them to meet up again and buy their things.

Upon re-entering Leblanc, Akira and Ryuji set the bags down on the counter, the latter sitting on one of the barstools while the former began unpacking their spoils.

“I’m going to put some of the soda in the fridge,” Akira said, pulling bottles out of one of the bags.

“Fine by me,” Ryuji replied, already stealing a bag of chips and opening it. “I just wish it wasn’t raining. Especially since you’re only here for a few days.”

Akira stopped to watch the rain fall. “I’m not going to let a bit of rain stop me from spending time with everyone.” At that moment, he had an idea. “Actually, I think I’ll step outside again for a little bit.”

“Yeah? What for?”

“I wanna go dance in the rain.”

Ryuji was slightly taken aback at how straightforward his statement was. “For real? You’re just gonna get sick if you stay out there too long. And I dunno about you, but I don’t want you getting sick when I won’t be able to see you for another month.”

“It’ll be fine, Ryuji. You should come out and dance as well.”

“And get sick too? Pass. Besides, it’s almost night time. And I don’t know how to dance …”

“Just follow my lead, then.” Akira walked over to Ryuji and held out his hand.

“How about I watch from inside?” The blond suggested. “You can dance and I don’t have to.”

“You’re no fun,” Akira whined, pulling his hand away and pouting.

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, you’ll be fine,” he teased as Akira walked to the door. “I’ll bring this stuff up in the meantime. Maybe I’ll come outside after.”

“Alright.” Akira opened the door. “I won’t be too long, I promise. Feel free to join in if you change your mind.” Ryuji nodded as the door closed between them.

After a moment of deciding on an open enough area, Akira pulled out a pair of wireless earbuds, putting them in and flipping through an instrumental playlist. Once he settled on a song, he closed his eyes, focusing only on the sounds around him.

It had definitely been a while since he danced last, but he didn’t let that deter him. Instead of focusing on moves he learned when he was younger, he just let himself spin and move around to the music. A wave of calm washed over him, one he hadn’t felt since moving back to his hometown.

After one particular leap, he bumped into something. Or someone, he realized when he opened his eyes.

Ryuji took one of the earbuds out. “You’re _definitely_ gonna get soaked out here if you keep this up.” He put the earbud in one of his own ears. “Mind if I join ya?”

“Go right ahead. I won’t go easy on you, though.”

“Heh. Like I’d expect you to.”

As it turned out, Ryuji picked up on dancing incredibly quickly. He and Akira moved around each other, motions almost immediately in-sync. Akira couldn’t help but be amazed by how comfortable Ryuji seemed while dancing.At some point, he stopped dancing just to watch the other boy’s movements.

After he realized that Akira was watching him, Ryuji stopped. “Is there something wrong with my dancing?”

“No, of course not!” Akira couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Then why’d you stop?”

“Because I wanted to watch you. I like the way you look when you’re focused on something you enjoy.” Ryuji couldn’t help but blush at that statement. “Mind if I try something?”

“Sure.”

In a moment fueled by adrenaline, Akira held out his hand for the blond to grab. When he did, Akira spun him in and dipped him, meeting his lips afterward.

“Wow,” Ryuji breathed as the raven-haired teen moved away. “Where’d you learn _that?_ ”

“I used to dance a lot when I was younger and I’ve wanted to try that for a while now.”

“Simple enough.” Ryuji placed a kiss on Akira’s lips. “We should get inside, though. Snacks and The Running Dead are waiting.” He grabbed Akira’s hand and both of them hurried into the café.

Once they were back in the attic, Akira immediately grabbed a couple of towels, throwing one on Ryuji’s head and using the other to dry his own hair.

“Do you need some dry clothes?” Akira asked.

Ryuji shook his head. “Nah, I brought a change of clothes with me just in case." He lifted up the bag he brought with to prove his point. "I'll be right back up," he called, going downstairs to change. While he was gone, Akira took the opportunity to set up the DVD player, yawning once or twice while doing so. Dancing tired him out, it seemed.

Unsurprisingly, Ryuji was the first to dry himself off enough to be decent and claimed his spot on Akira’s bed while he was throwing the wet laundry in a bag.

“Maybe Morgana shoulda been the one telling _you_ not to get drenched,” Ryuji joked when Akira finally laid down next to him. “Your hair’s so thick, I’m amazed you got it this dry.” To prove his point, he ran his fingers through Akira’s still slightly damp hair.

“Yeah, it’s-” Akira cut himself off with a sneeze. “It’s a blessing and a curse.” A second sneeze escaped just a moment later.

“I _told_ you that you were gonna get a cold!”

“I’m not getting sick! My nose just itched!”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Ryuji slid his arm around Akira’s waist. “You ready?”

“Mhm.”

“You sound like you’re ready to go to bed.”

“Mmm.... maybe.” Akira rolled over so he was facing Ryuji, tangling them together. “We can watch it in the morning.”

Ryuji kissed his forehead. “We can just stay like this, then.”

Before he knew it, Akira’s eyelids felt heavy and he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> not featured: akira getting sick like a day or two later and morgana yelling at him (and ryuji) for dancing in the rain


End file.
